


A Hair Thing

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hair, Hair Braiding, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like dating Feferi and Aradia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hair Thing

It's a hair thing, really.

You're not involved, but you still find it kind of peaceful (and kind of creepy) to watch the highest of the high, and the lowest of the low without being a mutant comb and play with each others hair. You don't really listen to what they say all the time, cause if you listened, you'd be incredibly distracted, and definitely creeped out, but still comforted by the low nattering that plays as a background sound to you. You look up, and AA's got her hand wrist-deep in FF's hair. You look up later, and it's FF who's putting AA's hair up in some complicated fashion that's 'supposed to last well underwater.' You don't get it, but it's still comforting.

Sometimes you listen in at the wrong moments.

"I'm not interested in a quadrant with him anymore, but Equius had the biggest bulge! OuO"

"And that's why you don't go swimming without a suit! You find those little guys in the weirdest places afterwards if you don't!"

"Equius offered to make me a mechanical bulge. Kind of wish I felt I could take him up on that without him being weird about it. OnO"

"Did you know horrorterrors sing?"

You return to your little world of coding as quickly as possible. There are somethings you just don't want to know.

But no matter what, it always seems to involve hair. Sometimes you wonder if AA's really FF's moirail, and not yours, but to be fair, you've had your hands in AA's hair too, just not as.....much as they seem to do.

Maybe it's that they are the only two that really seem to have long thick hair that do anything with it, maybe it's because there's a certain vanity and cockiness in keeping long hair in Alternia, that it becomes almost a challenge at times, keeping such a convenient grip on yourself. (You're not really sure what that means for EQ, but hey, you're not sure you want to know.) Maybe they just really like doing each others hair. You don't know.

You're looking up again when they notice you watching, and AA twitches her tightly braided hair in your direction, while FF shows off some sort of double lump thing that you kind of like.

"Sollux! What do you think? There's two of them!"

"Feferi says this is a style that used to be used for trophy heads. OuO"

They're both looking at you for your reaction, and some of your confusion and vague loss of words must show on your face, cause their next plan seems to involve little clips and combs pushed through your hair. You're actually pretty okay with the distraction, because for every minute lost from coding, that's one more minute of hands stroking through your hair and rubbing against your horns.

"You should have just told us you were feeling left out, gill-y!"

"He does that, but he can't run now. OuO"

As nails rake back your forelock, ("Sollux! When's the last time you washed this!?") and other hands push at the hair on the back of your neck, you find yourself relaxing to this. Their hair surrounds you, and the scent of it is both soothing and vaguely arousing in a subtle way, and you give yourself up to whatever this mess of quadrants is. AA and FF talk over your head about what they should do to your hair, and you sit back and let them do so.

Maybe you'll join in next time too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
